


The Things We Don't Think About

by bri333865



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Coming of Age, Gen, Growing Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri333865/pseuds/bri333865
Summary: Being thrust head first into saving the world isn't all fun and games, and really he's just a teenage boy in the end.





	The Things We Don't Think About

He was 14 years old, only a child. His only knew of sand in his shoes and naps in the midday sun, of harmless competition where the cost of losing a fight was only his dignity, and laughter was floating on the sea breeze. He lived in certainty that if he were to stumble there would be two sets of hands right there to pick him up and dust him off. He only knew of sandy beaches, water and laughter. He knew no hardships, no suffering.

Then he was stolen by the Keyblade, told he was honored, the chosen one. All he knew was that he was thrown into something he didn't understand, didn't know.

He didn't complain when his hands and feet blistered, when he hurt all over, when his belly grew too hungry to complain, and became a dull, throbbing ache.

He didn't complain when his heart ached for his friends, for the certainty that when he stumbled two familiar hands would be there to pull him back up. He didn't mention that every time he closed his eyes he would see a shining smile and a playful smirk, and hear the echo of laughter on the wind. Nor did he utter a single word when he realized how much he stank, about how he was sweating buckets or freezing all over, when he was too tired to keep moving, yet somehow took more paces.

He didn't complain when he longed for the warmth of his mother hugs and the content feeling of safety that came with them, no matter how much was going on in his life. He tried to think of her rarely though, cold shocks going down his spine when he thought of her in the darkness that swallowed his home.

His hair stuck up more than normal in unnatural dirty clumps, his skin was darker, but whether it was dirt or a tan was unknown. He was despite for a change of clothing, or at least some new underwear. Eventually he just tried to ignore it, after all, when ripped suddenly from home you don't have much time to pack.

He saw how people whispered about him, even he wasn't that oblivious. Then, of course, once he rescued their sorry butts they worshiped him. He would just square his shoulders, plaster his signature smile on and kept placing one foot in front of the other.

Just once, he often wished that someone would give him shelter, food, water, maybe something clean and new to wear. He constantly stopped by Traverse Town. At least there he got free meals, shelters and showers. At least there he could find people who let him pretend, just for a moment.

He lost a year of his life, got a strange new person in his body. Though many said they were the same, neither believed. Oh, and he grew. A lot. He'll tell you now underwear that's too small is a pain. Especially when fighting in it. Eventually he got new clothing, but they could have at least given him a change of underwear, or some blister medication. He only had so much munny, but at least this time he remembered he could buy some in Twilight Town, his face burning red as he exited the store. Still, having clean clothing was nice, though he clung to the necklace, the only thing left with him from home besides Kairi's charm.

He was confused, lost, angry. God was he angry. Why was he chosen? He put on a brave face, charged in looking unafraid, though he was shaking in his too large shoes. He was thrown into his destiny head first and he just wanted to know, why the hell him!

He was a boy, 15 years of age. He was a hero.

He didn't want it at all.

He loved meeting the people.

He loved the new places he saw.

But he wanted the horror, the knowledge gone.

No Heartless

No Nobodies

No light or darkness or in-between.

He didn't want to be torn, stolen, ripped from new friends. He knew it would happen and a terrible sadness ripped though him.

He found his old friends, but lost thousands of new ones. Scars now cover his body. He is home, yes, but his blue, blue eyes hold deep knowledge, unfitting with his childlike and spiky brown-blonde hair. He knows what's out there, wonders constantly how his new friends are. It was an unrelenting strain on him, but it was all he now knew.

Home again, to his islands, the boy looks up to the sky. Sora, the chosen hero. Beside him was Riku on the right and Kairi on the left. All were blessed and cursed with the Keyblade, constant adventure, and danger at every turn.

But they, despite themselves, longed, anticipated, and needed the adventure, the people they met, the places they went! So as the three children, no, adults (or maybe just somewhere in between) watched the sky from their tree they realized that life as it once was would never be theirs again. For it was too tame, too simple. They would always need the islands, for it was where the journey began, but now, at last, they were ready to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Another transfer from FF.net., this was also written in like 2010 or 2011, I did some editing and added some lines real quick, revamped some paragraphs and changed up some words. I probably should go over it again later though. Or maybe rewrite it all, more than just the few lines I added. After all it was originally written when I was like 12 or 13, and almost a decade did wonders for my writing
> 
> Anyways, have a good day and/or night, and thanks for reading!


End file.
